The Hostess Club and the Host Club are coming together
by Lady Luna101
Summary: It's a story of if the female versions of each member of the host club were to start at Ouran. Includes my own character with my best friend Kawaii Kitty as my twin in the story. My character and her's are opposites but act a lot like the Hitachiin twins. More info in the first chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own the Hostess club.
1. Hosts met the Hostesses

**Hi everyone. I'm here with a new story. I hope you like it. Also here's the main info for the Hostess club members:**

 **First Years:**

 **Hoshi Fujimoto:**

 **Gender: male**

 **Height: 5'2"**

 **Appearance: Brown hair that goes to his shoulders and brown eyes**

 **Personality: Scholar, smart, bookworm, some people think he's a girl, kind of feminine voice, gets annoyed faster since meeting the hostess club, Natural type in the hostess club**

 **Kitty Hayashi:**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Appearance: Black hair that goes down to right bellow her ears in the back while the front goes down to her shoulders(straight), Black eyes, naturally red lips, peach color skin**

 **Personality: Prankster, part of the sisterly love package, Loves her twin sister(not identical, Luna Hayashi), mischievous, troublesome, half of the devilish type in the hostess club**

 **Luna Hayashi:**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Appearance: Blonde her that goes down to her waist(Curly/wavy), light blue eyes, naturally pink lips, pale skin color**

 **Personality: Sweet, caring, kind, friendly, prankster, mischievous, part of the sisterly love package for the hostess club, Loves her twin sister(not identical, Kitty Hayashi), half of the devilish type in the hostess club**

 **Second Years:**

 **Kazu Oshiro:**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 5'9"**

 **Appearance: Black that goes bellow her shoulder blades, dark eyes, black glasses, always wears a fake smile**

 **Personality: Smart, emotionless(only does fake smiles), always writing stuff in her little book, dark, shadow queen, cool type in the hostess club**

 **Tamayo Suzuki:**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 5'9"**

 **Appearance: Blonde hair that goes the same length as Kazu's hair, lavender eyes**

 **Personality: Annoying, Princess like, Dramatic, Princess type in the hostess club, Popular, queen of the hostess club**

 **Third years:**

 **Hana Hamasaki:**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 4'9**

 **Appearance: dirty blonde hair as long as Luna's in pigtails, light brown eyes, and has a pink stuffed cat she always carries around(Neko-chan)**

 **Personality: Kawaii(cute), loves sweets, loves sweet things, Loves cake, scary when you mess with her friends, knows everything Honey knows as far as martial arts, loves her cousin(Mai Mizushima)**

 **Mai Mizushima:**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 5'11"**

 **Appearance: Black hair that goes to her shoulders and dark eyes**

 **Personality: protective, knows everything Mori knows as far as martial arts, emotionless(sometimes), loves her cousin(Hana Hamasaki)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. But I do own the Hostess club. Also Kitty Hayashi belongs to Kawaii Kitty, while the rest of Hostess club belongs to me. Luna is my own character.**

 _ **At Horikoshi Academy...**_

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

"Please bring me the Hostess Club." Head mistress Chinatsu Suzuki said to the office assistant. "Of course Head mistress Suzuki." The assistant said before running off to get the Hostess Club and Mrs. Suzuki's daughter. After the assistant left Mrs. Suzuki started to talk to Mr. Suoh and talk about the things that are going on. Once they finished talking is when the Hostess club came in. "Hello Mr. Fujimoto, My daughter, Ms. K. Hayashi, Ms. L. Hayashi, Ms. Oshiro, Ms. Hamasaki, and Ms. Mizushima." Mrs. Suzuki said to the Hostess Club and the Scholar they forced to join. "Why did you call us Mother?" Tamayo asked her mother. "I wanted to tell you all that you all will be attending Ouran academy until school ends. Also Hoshi you will be wearing the male student uniform, but I put you in as a girl so you can stay in the Hostess club. Your uniforms are over there." She said as she pointed over to a table with six yellow dresses and one uniform with a blue blazer. "You all will start tomorrow. Also I know that you all will want to continue your Hostess Club activities. So I talked to the Chairmen of Ouran and he said that your club could share a club room with his son's club. The Host Club. You all treat the boys while they treat the girls. In fact some of you could team up with some of them that are similar to yourselves." Mrs. Chinatsu said to the seven of them. "Who all are in the club?" Luna and Kitty said in complete sync. "There are six boys and one girl who is in the same situation as you Hoshi. The girl is named Haruhi Fujioka. There are twins named Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The chairmen's son is named Tamaki Suoh. The is Tamaki's best friend Kyoya Ootori. There is a third year that is like you Hana, his name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but he likes to be called Honey. And finally there is Honey's cousin who is like you, Mai, his name is Takashi Morinozuka. That's all of them and they are all quite similar to all of you. Only opposite gender of yourselves." Mrs. Chinatsu said to the group. "Cool. They have twins-" "Like us. We can't wait to meet them." Luna said finishing Kitty's sentence. They always did this. They also sometimes speak at the same time. They are a lot like the twins at Ouran, only the Hayashi twins don't look alike, in fact the look like complete opposites. They actually are opposites, only they act like Hitachiin twins. "Alright Mother. I'm sure we will meet them before the club activities are suppose to start." Tamayo said to Chinatsu. After that it was time to go home for everyone. The Hostess club all went to bed early so they could get to Ouran early tomorrow so they can get their schedules and find their classes.

 _ **The next Morning...**_

 _ **Luna's P.O.V.**_

"My ladies it's time to get up. Breakfast is ready for you down stairs and your uniforms are ready for you right over here." Our twin butlers said to us as we started to wake up. I was the first one to be completely awake. Then my twin was up. But she was dressed first, then me. She was older then me but people say that sometimes it seems like I'm the eldest, not the youngest. Anyway, once both of us were ready, we headed down for breakfast. Tamayo soon called telling us that everyone else was on their way to Ouran. I decided to just grab some toast and run out of the door. "Luna? What are doing? We do have time for a full breakfast right?" Kitty asked when she saw me start to run for the door. "No! Everyone else is already on their way there!" I answered back and kept running out the door. Kitty did what I had just done. We both got to the limo soon after that.

 _Time skip..._

We just arrived at Ouran when we saw the rest of the Hostess Club. "Hey everyone. Sorry we're late." I said when I got out of the limo. "It's okay, Lu-chan. As long as your here now. Same with you, Kit-chan. Now let's go we need to get our schedules." Hana said as she was being carried by her cousin Mai. With that we all left to get our schedules.

 _Time skip... again, sorry, but I don't have any ideas for them when they are heading towards the chairmen's office..._

Tamayo knocked on the chairmen's door. We heard a man say 'come in' come from the other side of the door. We all went in. "Hello Mr. Suoh. I am Tamayo Suzuki and this is Kazu Oshiro, Hoshi Fujimoto, Hana Hamasaki, Mai Mizushima, Kitty and Luna Hayashi. Kitty and Luna are twins." Tamayo said to Mr. Suoh. "Very nice to meet you all. The Host Club should be here soon to meet you all." Just as Mr. Suoh said that there was another knock at the door. "Come in." Mr. Suoh said. Afterwards six boys and one girl came in. "This is the host club. This is the Hostess club. Each of you introduce yourselves." Mr. Suoh said. "Okay-" "Mr. Suoh." I finished for my older sister. "I'm Kitty." "And I'm Luna." We say seprately before continuing in sync. "We're the Hayashi twins. Nice to meet you all." The host club just looked at two boys who were identical. "Well, I'm Hikaru." Hikaru said. "And I'm Kaoru." Kaoru says. "We're the Hitachiin twins. Pleasure to meet you." The twins say in sync like we did. "So you-" "Do that, too?" "Yes. We do. We were quite surprised that you two do it too." The twin, that I'm pretty sure is younger, says. "Hello, I'm Hoshi Fujimoto. Nice to meet you all." Hoshi says to them all. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you all, too." The girl called Haruhi says to the Hostess club. "Hi Hi. I'm Hana Hamasaki. It's so sweet to meet all of you." Hana said to the Host Club. "It's sweet to meet you too. I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey." A boy the same height as Hana said. "Oh! I almost forgot. This is my cousin Mai Mizushima." Hana said pointing to her silent cousin. "And this is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori." Honey saysm pointing to his, also, silent cousin. "Kazu/Kyoya you have to introduce yourself too. Now come on and introduce yourself." Me and Kaoru said talking to the two black haired teens that were writing something in their black books. "Fine. I'm Kazu Oshiro. Pleasure." Kazu said with signature fake smile. That caused both me and Kitty to sigh because she was acting like she always does, even when at the club. "I'm Kyoya Ootari. The pleasure is all mine." Kyoya said with a fake smile like Kazu's. After they introduced themselves they went straight back to their little black books. "Well, I'm Tamayo Suzuki. I'm the queen of the Hostess Club." Tamayo said in her normal voice(Her tone is like what Tamaki usually has as a tone). "Pleasure to meet you milady. I am the king of the Host club, Tamaki Suoh." The host king said. "Hostess club here are your schedules. The Host club will take you to all of your classes." Mr. Suoh said as he handed all of us(Hostess club) our schedules. Me and my twin look at our schedule and then Kitty quickly snatched Hoshi's schedule. We see that we have all the same classes just like before at Horikoshi academy. "Can we see your schedules?" The Host twins asked me and Kitty, while Haruhi asked Hoshi. I just noticed something, Hoshi is an inch taller then Haruhi. Kitty had my schedule so she gave it to the twins for me as I just stared off into space. I snapped out of it when I heard the Hitachiin twins say, "We have the same classes as you. We have the classes as Haruhi and you have the same classes as Hoshi. There is only one difference. Luna you have chorus." "Yeah I have chorus! And I have the same classes as my sister and Hoshi." I was super happy that I got the classes I did.

 _ **Hana's P.O.V.**_

"Hana can I see your schedule while Takashi looks at Mai's?" Honey asked. "I'm fine with it. What about you Mai?" I say in response to the question. Mai just simply shock her head yes and handed Mori her schedule. Honey looked over my schedule, then at Mai's since Mori wouldn't want to talk. "We all have the same classes. Mai-chan. You're in the Kendo club just like Takashi. Hana. All of your classes are exactly like mine. Yay!" Honey said in a sweet voice quite similar to my own. "That's awesome. Hey Honey can I not call you 'Honey'?" I ask while still happy me and Honey have the same classes. "Sure. You can call me what Takashi calls me and Mai can call Takashi what I call him." Honey said happily once again. "Okay Mitsukuni. I hope there will be sweets at your club room." I say with a sweet voice while holding Neko-chan close to me in my arms. I noticed that Mitsukuni has a pink stuffed animal with him too. "Oh! This is Usa-chan. Isn't he adorable? Also there are sweets at the club room." Honey as he noticed me staring at his bunny. "Yay! Also this is Neko-chan." I introduce my pink cat.

 _ **Kazu's P.O.V.**_

"Ms. Oshiro. May I see your class schedule?" The teen named Kyoya asked with a fake smile on his face. When I looked up from my book I too had a fake smile on my face. I really didn't want to be here. "Of course Mr. Ootori." I say as I handed him my schedule. He looked it over and soon looked up. "It would appear we have the same classes Ms. Oshiro. That means you also have the same classes as Tamaki." Kyoya says while he glares over to Tamaki, who was looking at Tamayo's schedule. "It would appear they get along." I say out loud. "That is for sure but there is one thing they probably don't have in common..." Kyoya says but I soon join with an answer of my own. "... How annoying they are." Kyoya and I say at the same time. We just looked at each other and actually smiled from it being funny that we both found our best friends annoying. "It would also appear we get along." I say while I was writing in my black book. "Everyone we might want to get going. We don't want the Hostess club be late to class on their first day of school." Tamaki says. With that we all leave for class. Me and Tamayo(annoying idoit) went with Tamaki(Annoying idoit) and Kyoya. Luna, Kitty, and Hoshi went with Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. Hana and Mai went with Honey and Mori. We won't being seeing each other until lunch or at the club room.

 _ **Kitty's P.O.V.**_

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi showed me, my twin and Hoshi where all of our classes were. They told us to wait outside until the teacher called us in. I'm guessing they are telling the teacher that we were here. I could hear the teacher's voice through the door say, "Class we have three new students joining our class. You may come in now." With that we went inside. First me, then Luna, finally Hoshi. "Please introduce yourselves." The teacher said to us with a smile. "We'll go first." Me and Luna said in unison. "I'm Kitty." I said first. "And I'm Luna." My twin says with a smile on her face. "We're the Hayashi twins from Horikoshi academy. Pleasure to meet you." We saw in unison once again. We could see some of the guys blush a bit. "Hoshi-" I start. "Your next." Luna finishes. "Hello. I'm Hoshi Fujimoto. I am also from Horikoshi academy. Also if the uniform confuses you, I'm a girl." Hoshi lied at that last part. "Oh! we almost forgot. Boys please come by the Host club room, because that's where the Hostess club will also be for the rest of the year." Luna informed the class. "Alright. Hayashi twins you two can sit behind the Hitachiin twins. Ms. Fujimoto you can sit next to Mr. Fujioka." The teacher said to us. Each of us took our seats. Luna was behind Kaoru and I was behind Hikaru.

 _ **Tamayo's P.O.V.**_

Tamaki and Kyoya showed me and Kazu where our class was. They told us that they were going to tell the teacher that we were here and to wait until the teacher told us to come in. We heard the teacher tell the class that there were two new students. "Come in you two." We heard her say. Kazu walked in followed by me. Of course Kazu was looking at her little black book writing things down. "Please introduce youselves." The teacher said. "Alright. I'm Kazu Oshiro. I am in charge of the funding for the Hostess club that will be starting today after school." Kazu said. I'm next. "Hello there. I'm Tamayo Suzuki. I'm the queen of the Hostess club. Also just so you know the Hostess club opens at the same time as the Host club." I say to the class. I saw a lot of the boys blush, aside from Kyoya and Tamaki. "Alright Ms. Oshiro you can sit next to Kyoya, while Ms. Suzuki you can sit next to Tamaki." The female teacher informs us. We go to our seats. Kazu is still writing things down in her black book when we sat down.

 _ **Mai's P.O.V.**_

Takashi and Mitsukuni showed me and my cousin, Hana, where our classes were at. Mitsukuni told us to wait outside the door until the teacher called us. Soon we heard the teacher ask us to come in. "Class these are our two new students. They come from Horikoshi academy. Can you two please introduce yourselves?" The teacher asked sweetly. "Hello~! I'm Hana Hamasaki and this is my cousin Mai Mizushima. We are apart of the Hostess club. I'm the Lolita-type and Mai is the cute silent-type there. The boys here can come hang out with us at the Hostess club which is in the same room as the Host club and we open at the same time as the Host club. I really hope you all come." Hana says in her normal cheerful voice. "Alright Ms. Mizushima you can sit behind Mr. Morinozuka and Ms. Hamasaki can sit behind Mr. Haninozuka." The teacher said to us. Luckily Takashi and Mitsukuni sit next to each other all the time. We take our seats. Of course I was silent the whole time. Hana was talking to Mitsukuni saying that she was happy that they get to sit next to each other.

 _After classes..._

 ** _Kitty's P.O.V._**

Hikaru and Kaoru showed me and my twin where Music room 3 was during Lunch. The others told the boys about the Hostess club. Now we are showing where we need to go to get to the club room. "Hello guys." My twin, Luna, said when she saw the Host club. "Hey girls." The hitachiin twins said in sync when they saw us(Hostess club)."Just wondering is Haruhi a girl? Because our head mistress told us Haruhi was a girl and that she is in the same situation as Hoshi." I say. "Yes my little haruhi is a girl. So is Hoshi a boy then?" Tamaki says. "Yep he is. So we were thinking. Why don't each of us say what type we each are?" I say looking at the Host club for their answer. "Wonderful idea princesses. You all go first." Tamaki says in his annoying voice again. "Okay. Well we are-" I start. "The devilish type." Luna finished. "I'm next. I'm the natural. At least that's what they say." Hoshi says pointing back towords the Hostess club and me and my twin. "Kazu-chan your next." Hana said to Kazu who was looking at her book. "Fine. I'm the cool type. Hana and Mai you two are next." Kazu said without looking up from her black book. "Okay~! Well I'm the Lolita type and Mai is the cute silent type. But don't let the type fool you. We can be scary and strong when we want to be. Mainly when people mess with our friends." Hana says with a cheerful smile on her face as she holds her stuffed pink cat, Neko-chan. "I am up. "I am the princess type in the Hostess club. Boys you are next." Tamayo said in an annoying voice. "Okay. Well we're-" Hikaru started "The devilish type. Like Kitty and Luna." Kaoru finished. "I'm the natural type like Hoshi. Along with being a scholar." Haruhi says with a straight face. "I'm next. I'm the cool type like you Kazu." Kyoya says only looking up when he said Kazu's name. But he automatically went back to his book. I could have sworn I saw a little pink on his cheeks. "I'm up! I'm up! I'm the boy-Lolita type and Takashi is the strong silent type. Our's are kind of like our's Hana and Mai." Honey says happily like Hana, only he's holding his stuffed pink bunny, Usa-chan. "Another idea our head mistress gave us was we partner up with someone who is a type lie our own." Kazu said with a glare in her glasses when she looked up from her book. "Wonderful idea indeed. Also the pairings could help each other with a subject one of them is having trouble with. Since me and Kazu take care of club funds, we can work together. Since Haruhi and Hoshi are both scholars they can work together. Tamaki and Tamayo can work together since they get along well. According to Kitty and Luna's profiles, Kitty is good at all her langue classes which Hikaru is not good at and Luna is wonderful at math which Kaoru is having trouble in. So the two pairs of twins can work together. Since Honey and Hana are very similar they can work together, so that means Mai and Mori can work together." Kyoya said. When he said that me and my sister were going to be working with the twins I felt my face get a little hot and so did my sister's. We don't know why though. "Yay! I get to work with Mitsukuni!" Hana said cheerfully.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I was working on it for over a week. If you can't tell. I made it so that Kazu is with Kyoya, Tamayo is with Tamaki, Hoshi with Haruhi, Mai with Mori, Hana with Hamasaki, Luna(me) with Kaoru, Kitty(best friend) with Hikaru. Bye see you in hte next chapter.**


	2. First day of working together

**Hey ya'll I'm here with another chapter. It is going to be the first day of the two clubs working together! Yay! Sorry if I seem very cheerful I just had some cookie dough with chocolate chips and my personality has been going wacky all evening. So right now I'm cheerful and perky while earlier I was crazy and always playing tricks. I even kept grabbing sharp knives. Sometimes I scare myself. Any way on to the story.**

 _Luna's P.O.V._

"Yay! I get to work with Mitsukuni!" Hana said cheerfully. _'Oh my god. I get to work with Kaoru. While Kitty works with Hikaru. Oh Luna snap out of it! We are about to open! Stay focused!'_ I thought to myself as me and my twin made our way to our table. "Kitty! Luna! Wait up!" We heard on of the twins say behind us. By the sound of the voice I could tell it was Kaoru. His voice was higher pitched then Hikaru's. "Yes Kaoru?" I say without turning around. "What is it?" Kitty says as she turns around. "We wanted to know if you wanted to share a table. We could do our acts together." Kaoru says as his brother comes up behind him. "It does sound like fun. But we both have to agree. What do you say sis?" I say looking towards my sister. She was looking around watching the other Hostesses and Hosts. They seemed to be hanging out and sharing a table with the people the were partnered with. "Sure. Let's do it!" Kitty stated happily. "Yay!" I said with a sweet smile on my face. We walked over to a table with a couch on each side of it. I sat next to my twin and the Hitachiin twins sat next to each other. Soon enough the club opened for business.

 _The Host and Hostess clubs are open for Business..._

Kitty was telling the male guests about a dream I never had and Hikaru was doing the same thing. Me and Kaoru reacted almost the same. Him acting like he was about to cry while looking away. I made a single tear go done my face as I started to fake whine to my older twin sister. Kitty and Hikaru even acted almost the same. Hikaru acted as if he could kiss Kaoru for forgiveness. While sis wiped away my tear and pulled me into a hug. She started petting my head. The male guests started to swoon over us, while the females started to swoon over the Hitachiin twins act.

 _Mai's P.O.V._

Hana and Mitsukuni were eating cake and hugging their stuffed animals. Me and Takashi were just sitting there watching them. Hana and Mitsukuni were even having the same kind of cake. Hana's favorite, and apparently, Mitsukuni's favorite too, Strawberry cake with a strawberry on top of it. "So what's your kitty's name?" asked on of the male customers. "Her name is Neko-chan. Isn't she adorable? Though Usa-chan is adorable too." Hana as she finished her cake. "Thanks Hana-chan. Usa-chan really likes the compliment." Mitsukuni says as he finishes his cake as well. "Your welcome Mitsu-chan and Usa-chan!" Hana said happily. "Mitsu-chan?" Mitsukuni asked shocked at the nickname Hana gave him. "Yeah! That's my new nickname for you. So be happy." Hana said as she grabbed two more slices of cake. I finally spoke up, "It means she likes you. She's happy to have a friend who is like her." I spoke calmly. The males and females were surprised that my voice was beautiful. "Wow! Mai-chan you have amazingly beautiful voice!" Mitsukuni said cheerfully. "That's my cousin for you. She hides her beautiful voice and rarely ever talks. She only talks when she needs to. But that rarely happens." Hana explained why I don't speak very much. "You should speak more Mai." One of our male guests said to me. Our other guests agreed with male guest that spoke up. I simply just shook my head no. I don't like to speak very much. I don't like to at all. After a while they changed the subject thanks to Hana.

 _Kazu's P.O.V._

I didn't really have any guests but that was to be expected. I never really get very many guests. I liked it that way. As I waited for the clubs to close I started working on my own things. That is until Kyoya interrupted me. "Hello Ms. Oshiro. I see you don't have any more customers." Kyoya said bluntly. But I just did the same thing. "Hello Mr. Ootori. No I don't have any more guests. But I am working on things for the Hostess club." "As am I. Would you like to take care of the stuff together?" Kyoya asked with a fake smile on his face. "Of course Mr. Ootori. Right now I'm taking care of the sweets. It's doubled since Hana and Honey eat so much cake." I say as I went back to my book. We went on and on talking about the club funding.

 _Tamayo's P.O.V._

"Hello my lovely princesses. Welcome back to the host club." Tamaki says to the female customers. "Hello to our princes that are with us as well. Also welcome to the first day of the Host club and Hostess club's first day of working together. I am the Hostess club's queen, Tamayo Suzuki." The first part I say to the male customers and the second part I say to all our guests. "Yes the Hostess club will be working with the Host club until the end of the year. So please treat them kindly." Tamaki says to the guests. It was fun doing things with Tamaki while we were entertaining the customers. I could even see Kazu talking business with Kyoya, Hana and Honey eating cake with Mai and Mori watching them and see the two pairs of twins doing their acts for their customers. Then there is Hoshi and Haruhi. They work well together.

 _Hoshi's P.O.V._

Me and Haruhi were entertaining our guests, when the male guests asked questions about my past. So I told them about what happened to my father:

"Well you see, my father always did the chores around the house but he died 10 years ago. But when he went to the hospital he left all kinds of wood work I could do to help my mother. I ended up doing all the chores around the house. My mother always made the meals but she would always let me help. Now a days I take care of all the heavy lifting while my mom works and makes dinner. Everything else that's to do around the house I take care of. I still visit my father's grave but my mother doesn't go very often because it just makes her cry uncontrollably, so I go by myself. Trust me it was fun making all the woodwork stuff. My family even has a little bird house outside now." I finish telling my story. Almost everyone was about to cry. Well except Haruhi and me. Haruhi told me her story before the clubs opened for business.

Soon enough the club was closed. "You did pretty good Hoshi." Haruhi said to me when the last customer left. "Same to you, Haruhi." I say back with a smile on my face. "Wow. Hana-chan you like a lot of the same cakes I do! You even know the same types of martial arts as me!" I heard Honey-sempai say happily. "Mai... You know the same types of martial arts as me, too." Mori-sempai says to Mai, who just nodded her head. "Kitty, Luna! You two's act is a lot like ours, only a girl version of it." Hikaru said to the Hostess club's pair of twins. "Yep. It always been like that. I guess." Kitty said to the Host club's twins. The two pairs of twins were doing the same poses. Kazu and Kyoya were talking business still. "That's a wonderful idea Tamaki! Let's tell the others." I heard Tamayo say to the Hosting King. "Listen up everyone." Tamaki says to the two clubs. "Tomorrow we are going to the beach." Tamayo finishes when everyone is paying action. "Host club just so you know it won't be the one Kyoya's family owns. It will be Kazu's family's beach." Tamaki informs the five dudes and Haruhi. "Is that alright, Kazu?" Tamayo asks the black haired girl with glasses. "I'll ask my family. How long will we be staying?" Kazu answers. "Only two days. We will be leaving the second day." Tamaki informs her. Kazu calls her mother, who is the head of her family's business. "My mother says it's okay." Kazu says after she hangs up her phone. Soon after hearing that me and Haruhi were dragged to the changing rooms.

 ** _In the changing room..._**

"Okay Hoshi choose a swimsuit from the male swimsuits our father made." Kitty and Luna say in sync. "Haruhi choose from the female swimsuits our mother made." Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync as well. Me and Haruhi look at each other. "This has happened to you too hasn't it?" We both say to each other. We both let out a sigh. Luna choose a swimsuit for me and Kaoru choose one for Haruhi. But Kitty and Hikaru were whispering to each other and smirking mischievously.

 _Kitty's P.O.V._

"Hey, Kitty. You want to prank Tamaki and Tamayo with me and Kaoru? Luna can join us." Hikaru whispered to me. I quickly asked Luna and she agreed. "Sure thing. Luna wants to help too. Back our old school we always use to prank Tamayo, but now it will be even better since there are two targets and four people planning the prank." I whispered back to Hikaru, while Kaoru and Luna choose swim suits for Haruhi and Hoshi. We went on and on planning the prank. We decided we would pull the prank on Tamayo and Tamaki at the beach tomorrow. I told Luna the plan while Hikaru told Kaoru. Man I can't until tomorrow.

 **Hey everyone sorry this chapter is short but I ran out of ideas. But man I can't wait until next chapter. It's even summer themed so that's always good. Well see you all then.**


	3. Author's note

**Hi everyone. I am very sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks now. But my computer I write my stories on is going wacky and I cant update until m dad fixes it. So you guys will have to be patient a little longer for a new chapter. I'm very sorry.**


	4. AN

**Hey People. I'M NOT DEAD! My computer is broken, so I can't work on the stories. I'll start working on them again after Christmas. Because my parents are planning on getting me a computer for Christmas. But yeah. I am not dead. If you guys have an idea for the next chapter of this story please put it in the comments below. Thank you and bye for now.**

 **:3 Lady Luna out :3**


	5. I'm sorry

Hello everyone...

I'm sorry but I'm going to be discontinuing this story and the others on my account... You are still able to read them, they will just be discontinued. I'm sorry to anyone who thought this would be a long awaited update... It's just I've lost interest in these stories. I might come back to them but on a different account on a different fanfiction site. I am very sorry everyone.

Sincerely,

Lady Luna101


End file.
